


How Light Carries On

by themysteriouslou



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Carmina is mentioned but she's still a fetus at that point, Deputy having the chance to relax and not to worry about a cult, Gen, I would die for Kim and Nick Rye, that's the tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themysteriouslou/pseuds/themysteriouslou
Summary: As war rages on around her, the deputy talks to Kim and hopes for the future.





	How Light Carries On

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr: https://themysteriouslou.tumblr.com/post/179766994210/how-light-carries-on

“Rook?”

She straightened up in her seat suddenly, acclimated as she was to the silence surrounding the hangar of the Rye residence. Averting her attention from her object of interest, she had little difficulty looking over her shoulder and noticing Kim’s round figure approaching her by the path leading to the family home.

“Aren’t you hungry?” Kim asked, concern seeping in her words, stopping only a few steps from the place she had chosen to sit in front of the hangar’s entrance, “Nick told me you haven’t entered the house since you helped to push Carmina into the hangar.”

“You don’t have to worry about me, Kim.”

“On the contrary,“ she slid into the empty space beside her and tilted her head back, following Leslie’s focused gaze with equal concentration.

The cosmos came into view imposingly before them, constellations extending along and wide like bright paints in a bare canvas, cerulean giving way to a tone similar to that of the depths of the ocean — to a tone, Leslie imagined, similar to that of the waters at the time of the day when the lights died and there was only the natural veil of the moon to watch over those who were in its care.

The only sound that was heard was the whisper of the wind and the rustle of the leaves of the trees, the universe itself speaking to them in a language that only it knew and they had forgotten since the beginning of their existence. It would have been a comforting sight, if not for the white vans neatly aligned out of the Rye family property: the only clue that would have warned a third party that a clash had occurred in that same place a few hours ago.

"After everything you’ve done for us,” Kim extended her hand, closing it in a comfortable grip on Rook’s wrist, “being hospitable is the least we can be.”

Leslie blinked, not knowing what to say, then nodded quietly and returned her contemplation to the stars. She did not move her hand away from Kim’s, which she considered a good sign — her face was hard to read, constantly set in a neutral expression, but considering her loose muscles under her hands it was a favorable reaction coming from her.

“How’s the baby?”

“Restless, although not as much as before,” Kim rubbed her swollen bump fondly, grimacing a little as she remembered those grueling minutes of warfare that took place in and out of her house, “it was as if she had decided on the fly she couldn’t wait anymore to say hello to the whole world. She has calmed down since then, but hasn’t stopped moving ever since.”

There was a twitch in her companion’s face and Kim realized, with surprise, that Rook was smiling (well, half-smiling, as if something was funny to her in particular) and had tilted her head to take a look over her shoulder, to where her house was.

"So she wanted to go out and fight a squad of  _peggies_ , huh?” her voice took on an amused tone, her gray eyes fixed entirely on Kim’s, “just like her father.”

Kim rolled her eyes, tilting her head back in supplication. “God forbid, I asked for one child, not two.”

The two shared a secretive grin, enjoying that moment of distraction —one of the few they could afford in times like these. Soon Leslie would have to get back on the move, she would have to keep setting the county free little by little from the control of the Seed family, she would have to bring into play all her beliefs and what she considered right…

She inhaled, mentally counting up to ten. If her plan went as planned, she would be out of Holland Valley in less than three days, in one of the vans that had drifted away from his unconscious owner. She only had to meet her contact and give her full control of the van and what it was carrying inside.

There would be no more guilty weight in her chest.

Wouldn’t it?

“Rook,” she heard Kim calling her, so she pulled herself together to help her stand up, “Nick is making dinner, do you want to join us?”

Leslie looked at her, with a hint of doubt in her countenance. “Are you sure?”

“Absolutely. Nick would love for you to share a moment with us, you are his partner after all,” Kim narrowed her eyes, an attempt of solemnity appearing in the middle of her smiling mien, “and I will not accept a  _no_  for an answer. Understood?”

Rook brought the tips of her fingers to her temples, voicing a “ _yes, ma'am!_ ” so formal that it caused Kim’s laughter. Her posture ended up relaxing completely as she followed the steps of her newly-made friend towards her home, where Nick was waiting for them.

Maybe, just maybe… she could complete her mission without sacrificing her oath in the attempt.

_Maybe_.

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, my first work in this fandom. Can you see the evolution from garbage to golden garbage?


End file.
